A Walk of Reminiscence
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: <html><head></head>Athena and Apollo take a walk, but it becomes a walk of reminiscence about what happened last year, at the Clay Terran case. Written by: RyokoSuzuki and Kirbygirl81. (OUR FEELS FOR TURNABOUT FOR TOMORROW WENT CRAZY HERE.)</html>


**A/N (Kirbygirl81): Hola everyone! I am still writing, but I've been writing stories with the lovely the-mystical-wolf (RyokoSuzuki on here) and we've written 2 completed (This and Two Couples, Two Reasons) and we are working on another which will be up soon!**

**Note: The parts the-mystical-wolf wrote may be a bit off, she's from Brazil~**

(O)

It had been a slow day at the Wright Anything Agency, as Apollo and Athena were the only ones there, Phoenix and Trucy had left to meet the Fey's at the train station.

The redheaded lawyer sighed, staring boringly at her paperwork. It seemed endless! She could not take it anymore and needed a break - another one. She had tried everything, from watching Steel Samurai to drawing on her notebook. But nothing worked against her boredom.

"Hey Athena, you okay?" The older lawyer asked.

"I'm bored, Apollooooo…" Athena whined childishly, laying her head on her desk. She had to think of something, ANYTHING… But she had done all she could think of… _Or maybe not._ The girl smirked and turned to her coworker. She had no idea of what she was going to do, but Apollo was surely a start.

"Athena. I'm bored too, but do you see me trying to worm my way out of work?" He spun his chair around to face her, "And anyways, you have a little less work than I do, so just try to get it done so we can head home."

"Aaaw, you're too boring, Apollo!" Athena pushed her table, boosting her wheelchair towards him. "Come on, I know you're dying to take a break too!"

He sighed, "I guess we could take one small break, but then we're going back to work." He said, rather sternly, but still in his usual Apollo tone.

"YES!" she got up enthusiastically, pulling him up afterwards. "COME ON APOLLO! Small break or not, we have to enjoy every single moment of it before we fall into boredom again! What do you want to do?"

He shrugged and out the window that was near his desk, "Maybe we could… I don't know take a quick walk to the park and back?"

"A walk? Or a run?" Athena smirked. She already knew how he'd react, but it would never stop amusing her.

"Athena. No. Not again." He groaned, the last time they went running together Athena had left Apollo in the dust.

She giggled. "You don't wanna do it just because you always lose!" she said rather childishly, not waiting for his response. "But hey, a walk would help, I guess."

He stood up and grabbed his coat, whilst tossing Athena hers, "Let's head out before it gets too cold alright?"

"Sure!" she put on her coat and followed him out of the agency. Despite all the cold, it was a rather nice day to go for a walk. But not everyone seemed to agree, since there weren't many people around the park and the atmosphere was quite peaceful.

Apollo took in the fresh fall air and looked at Athena, who seemed to be enjoying the walk around the park, "Hey Athena, isn't the fall air nice?"

She nodded, "It's so nice!" She was smiling about the fall, she loved it.

He smiled, "You sure love fall don't you?" He chuckled, "But the air is nice."

"Of course I do! The weather is good and the sweaters are so comfy!" she had that adorable childish glint in her eyes. "Besides, it's so colorful it's beautiful."

He looked at her while she still had the glint in her eyes, "The color is beautiful," He started, "but I still like to think winter is much better."

"Eh, winter is good too… But it will NEVER beat up the colors of fall!" Athena said in a somewhat competitive tone, along with a hint of curiosity. "Say, what makes you like winter?"

"The cold, and the fact that people seem to get… happier during the winter." He sighed as he said that, "Except for me honestly."

Athena's smile faded the moment she heard his heart. He was still suffering after a whole year had passed. Sure he smiled more often, but he couldn't fool her. And it hurt. "Apollo…"

He sighed, "Athena," He started, "I'll be fine, it's just… remembering that day hurts me." He sighed, "Honestly, I should stop worrying but, last year was hard on all of us I'm sure."

"Yes I know, but…" _You're the one who had your best friend killed._ She didn't have the guts to say that. Sure, last year was hard, but she got Simon out of prison, and got her mother's murderer arrested instead. But they could not bring Clay back. She wished she could do something to help, but felt useless.

"But?" He looked at her, "But what Athena? If it's something you need to say, just say it." He sighed and looked up towards the sky, the sun shone brightly in the sky, _It would look like a perfect day. But these memories are… making hard for me to believe that. _He thought.

It was her turn to sigh. "But you… got the worst of it all." It was all Athena managed to say before she added "If only I could be of any help… I don't like to hear your heart suffer."

He just looked at her and smiled a bit, "Athena, you've already been a great help, you helped me get through this year," He paused for a second to think, "And, you were one person who didn't give up on me."

But she felt she was not enough. She wanted him to truly smile, like he did before. "Of course I didn't give up on you! You needed someone Apollo, and I'm not going to leave my friends in need!"

He smiled, "Tiger, it's good to know you care about your friends, even if they did accuse you of murder…" _Even though it was last year, I still feel guilty about it. _He sighed.

"Don't say that, Apollo!" Athena angrily crossed her arms, looking him in the eyes. "You had your reasons to do that. Good reasons. Your best friend had been murdered and you wanted to trust me. I don't blame you for what you did and you know it!"

He looked at her, "Tiger, I didn't know what I was doing, I thought I was doing a good thing for everyone, but I made things… _worse._" He sighed.

"But it all ended up well! It's in the past now, Apollo. You shouldn't blame yourself anymore…" her voice softened "... I don't blame you."

"Athena," His voice seemed a bit louder than normal, "I know you don't blame me, but I knew you shouldn't have been up there! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Exactly!" Athena snapped. She just couldn't take it anymore. "You were not thinking straight, you couldn't control yourself. Something bad had happened to you, it's just normal! But you realized your mistakes and I forgave you already! Now stop blaming yourself before I give you a good reason to cry!" she took a deep breath, trying to fight back her tears. "I can't see you like this Apollo, this is killing me!"

"Well if I'm killing you I can just leave!" He yelled, "It'd be better for everyone this time for real!"

Athena let out a sob upon hearing he say that. _NO! No it wouldn't! _she tried to say, but couldn't find her voice. How could he say that? How could he think that leaving would make things better? Did he not learn anything the past year, all the times she tried to show him that he was not alone? _"Jerk!"_ Widget chirped, but Athena didn't try to stop him this time.

Apollo looked at her, he felt like a jerk, which were Athena's thoughts. Widget looked dark blue, Apollo knew he did wrong, "A-Athena…" His voice grew soft, "I-I'm sorry… I-I'm not thinking again." He pulled her into a hug, he knew he shouldn't have said that, he already hurt her last year leaving the office, as he looked down slightly he could see Athena's eyes gazing into his slightly, her blue eyes weren't filled with hurt or anger any longer, they were filled with what seemed to be regret, but they were also filled with something Apollo couldn't make out.

"... I am sorry too." she said quietly. Athena knew she shouldn't have snapped either, she knew it wouldn't have done any good. But she couldn't hold it back anymore, not with all the darkness in his heart. She meant it when she said it was killing her inside. It's been ripping her apart slowly. Athena hugged him back, in a desperate need to be sure that he was not going anywhere.

He felt her hug back, and the way she did made him feel… like she really had forgiven him. Apollo didn't want to admit it, but he felt… somewhat different towards her since the events of last year. He knew it was something like love, but he didn't know.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when in reality it's been only a few seconds. Athena tried to hear his heart once again and was surprised to hear not the sorrow, nor the guilty, but confusion. She reluctantly broke their hug, wiping away the last of her tears. "Apollo, are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Yeah I am, why?" He asked, knowing why she had asked. He knew Athena could hear the confusion in his heart.

"Your heart. I hear confusion in it. Is there something troubling you?" she asked, playing with her earring.

"N-Nothings troubling me, Athena." He stuttered.

Athena crossed her eyes, looking at Apollo with an incredulous face. "Apollo, you stuttered." she said simply, as if it was enough of a point.

He sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He said blandly. _Great. She's gonna see right through me… I should be more careful with this stuff._

"Then there's something troubling you." she got a little closer, looking slightly worried. "Is there anything I could do to help you this time?"

"Maybe…" He started, "But I don't know." _Gah, why is it so hard to talk with someone you… like? _He thought.

"Come on, you know you can trust me!" she said kindly. "Athena the psychologist is here to help! Go ahead and tell me what's the matter."

He couldn't think how he could word this, it was already awkward enough, "A-Athena…" He started, "I-I…I love you."

For a moment there, Athena froze, trying to understand what exactly she had just heard. If her hearing was not so good, she would be sure her ears were playing tricks on her. The other possible explanation was that she was asleep. Yes, she probably fell asleep on her desk and this was all a dream. Though this was also unlikely, her dreams were never that real. She opened her mouth to say something, but all she managed to voice was a surprised and unsure "E-eh?!"

"I said I love you, Tiger." And as he said that, he pulled Athena closer, and, without hesitation he kissed Athena, he could taste her cherry flavored lipgloss, he could hear her heartbeat quicken. This was one thing he had wanted to do since he started developing feelings for her, Apollo knew things might be awkward for a while, but he didn't care. But what after felt like minutes of kissing her, which was really only thirty seconds, he pulled away, knowing he wasn't thinking, _again_, "A-Athena, I-I wasn't thinking again… S-Sorry…"

Athena stayed still for a moment, once again trying to process what just happened. Her fingers unconsciously reached to her lips and touched where Apollo's lips had been only a moment before. She was surely flushed and there was no need of sensitive ears to know that her heart was beating faster than ever. And most of all, she wanted to feel the warmth of his mouth on hers again. Ignoring his apologies completely, Athena reached for him and pulled him back into the kiss.

Apollo's eyes flew open, he was surprised that she kissed him back, but he didn't mind it. He placed his arm around her waist, closing the gap between them. He thought Athena was going to hurt him after the first kiss, but this just surprised him.

Athena refused to let go until her lungs were begging for air. They messily broke apart to catch their breaths, still holding each other in their arms, while Widget changed his color from a bright green to an unusual pink. She stared right into Apollo's eyes and smiled lovingly. "I love you too, Dork."

Apollo looked at her and smiled, "I'm the dork? I think you are, Tiger." He chuckled, "But that's what I love about you."

Athena felt like she had just melted. Who knew Apollo could be that sweet? She gave him a peck on the cheek and said somewhat cheerfully "Then I guess we have an agreement there!" After all, she loved his dorkiness too.


End file.
